The deoxyglucose method is being used to study alterations in local cerebral glucose utilization resulting from rewarding electrical brain self-stimulation to discrete brain sites as well as resulting from the administration of drugs of abuse. By mapping metabolic activity in rats under these conditions, information can be obtained about those areas of the brain involved in motivation and reinforcement.